The Chosen One
by Ruler of Space
Summary: Meapless in Seattle- When the O.W.C.A declares war against the robots of Mitch and begins to lose the war, there is only one person who can save Danville and that is the chosen one. Warfare story
1. The Beginning Of A Battle

The Chosen One: The Beginning of a Battle

Another day arose above the horizon of the Tri-State Area. It seemed like everything would be normal for everyone that day, sunny, hot, and very humid but instead things were going to be a lot different for the entire gang. Soon every single person would find out how this day would be a lot different compared to the other summer days. Finally when the kids of the gang got up they all knew they had a rendezvous in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard after getting ready and having breakfast.

As for Isabella, she got up at once, rushed downstairs, and ate breakfast that her mother had just made for her that morning, once she finished her breakfast she went to change on her usual clothes and rushed to her lover's house. For Buford he delayed on getting up once he finally got up he ate his breakfast and rushed outside to the rendezvous point. Since Baljeet was organized he quickly got ready and ate breakfast quickly and rushed outside. While Phineas and Ferb were waiting for a while because they woke up early and get properly dressed quickly. Little by little the members of the gang entered the backyard in an effort to make each summer day count.

"Hey Phineas, Whatcha' Doin?" Isabella said signifying the beginning of each summer day

"I really don't know what we are going to do today, Isabella"

Soon Buford walked into the backyard alongside his nerd, Baljeet. Once inside they saw that both Phineas and Ferb still didn't have a plan for that summer day.

"So let me guess you both still don't have a plan for today, right?"

"Yeah"

As soon Phineas had just said that they saw a huge shadow appear over them, it was Mitch's ship. This time Mitch had more robots to use to avenge his defeat earlier in the summer. He had almost a one million robots ready for combat and even more coming. Mitch's ship had been more equipped for fire from anti- aircraft guns and had more gun defense if there is to be air attacks against the ship; the ship was equipped with more robot guards to protect it from invaders.

"Oh no, it's Mitch's ship" Phineas said remembering what had happened earlier that summer. As soon as the shadow appeared the secret agent of the O.W.C.A appeared right by Phineas and also saw that it was Mitch coming back to avenge himself. It was Perry's job to report all the unusual things that happens on Danville. Agent P put himself into action by putting on his fedora signifying his alert self in agent mode. He rushed to an opening that led to the underground base of the O.W.C.A. Soon he reached the underground base and pressed a button with summoned the Major to listen to him.

"What's wrong Agent P?" The Major said with no idea of what was happening outside. Since Perry could not talk he drew a picture of what was happening outside. The picture included a drawing of Mitch's ship and the huge shade under the entire gang.

"Oh no, not him again" Major Monogram said finally realizing what was going on when he took two glances on the picture drawn by Agent P

"We have to stay calm in these types of emergencies. Let me rally as much O.W.C.A agents ready for anything like these emergencies, wait for a moment" Then the Major went to his computer which was filled with O.W.C.A top secret info, if fallen in enemy hands could mean disaster for all of Danville an maybe even the entire United States.

"We have over 520,000 agents ready for anything including war and about 1,480,000 agents in training"

Just then an alert began going off. To the entire agency a red alert meant bed news for the agency. With extremely bad news, Carl raced by to Major Monogram. "Mitch's fleet has landed near one of our bases and has send one of his divisions of his robot army against that base, or in other words he has infiltrated our base and pushed almost 350 agents out of there"

There was a moment of silence between Carl, Major Monogram and Agent P. They have lost a base out of the 2,000 bases spread around the entire Tri-State Area. There was only one solution to this enormous threat to the Tri-State Area and that was war. "There is only one solution to this threat and that is war against Mitch's army of 2,000,000 robots and that is war! Let this be an official declaration of war!"

All of the O.W.C.A members received word that the official declaration of war has just been passed and signed by all of the leaders of that very same agency. All of the members knew that this war would be brutal and long but they also knew that they had to win this war for the sake of the United States and for the Tri-State Area. It would be hard for the O.W.C.A in the beginning of the war because the robots outnumbered the agents by 4 to 1 and to make it even worse the building of the robots began inside the ship.

War has been declared and now the battle was to begin soon between the two armies. The two armies were to be interlocked in combat. One was to defend the faith of Danville and the other to avenge Mitch's reputation.

Meanwhile with the gang was curious why has that huge ship has passed right over them and the house. They tried to find solutions why has that ship passed so low over their house. Eventually all of the gang finally gave up on thinking for solutions and went inside the house to think of other things to do that day.

Now the problem was the invading army and the objective was to stop that army at all costs. The O.W.C.A eventually sent the 5th O.W.C.A Defending Corps, the 11th and 15th O.W.C.A Attacking Corps containing about 19,000 agents in each corps which meant that combined forces were about 57,000 agents thrown against the 25,000 robot army called the 29th Robot Attacking Army and the 23,000 robot army called the 37th Robot Attacking Army totaling about 48,000 robots. All together the combined forces totaled about 105,000 agents or robots headed for each other soon the armies met and the battle began…

**I have to many things in my schedule which doesn't permit me to accomplish my goal in my profile and because of that it takes me longer to finish my stories faster than I used to publish stories. Also I might change my name soon but I still need to know what I am going to change my name to. I have many ideas to type down in my stories but soon it will be published but just be patient.**


	2. The Reveal

The Chosen One: The Reveal

As the battle began between the O.W.C.A agents and Mitch's robots, Danville was in peril. The battle was in the west side of Danville and everyone that lived in the west side of Danville was forced to evacuate from the houses to the evacuation center in the central part of Danville and in the east side of Danville where Phineas and Ferb live. Meanwhile Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and The Fireside Girls finally found out about a war that has been raging on in the east side of their fair city that morning. Little they knew about what sides were fighting the war.

As for the agency things weren't going very well for the O.W.C.A armies in the front line of Danville. The armies' corps, 5th, 11th, and the 15th of the O.W.C.A were being pushed back after heavy casualties to the 5th, 11th, and the 15th corps. All of the O.W.C.A corps has been reduced from 57,000 agents to 55,900 agents who meant that the O.W.C.A had about 1,100 casualties only on that day, about 150 agents dead and about 950 agents wounded. Now that the line has been broken by the evil robots that Mitch has sent the line has been pushed back against the O.W.C.A agents, even though that the robots sustained even heavier casualties. The robots have lost 10,000 robots leaving only about 37,000 robots in the front line but then reinforced by the newly built robots in the ship.

Major Monogram, as the leader of the O.W.C.A knew that the war would be lost without trained leaders that could lead the entire O.W.C.A agency's vast armies. The Major decided that they needed a leader that was experienced in leadership so he decided to look for someone in Danville. Soon he found many leaders in the Danville area and they were lined up in the underground base.

"So they are some of the leaders of the Tri-State Area" The Major said to his apprentice while he saw all of the people lined up for a test

"Yeah but only some of these people will become leaders of the O.W.C.A armies" Carl said

"This will take long time to accomplish the goal of finding the leaders of our armies"

"Take in note that we are going to need a chosen one"

"Oh yeah, so let's begin" "Let the search for the leaders of the O.W.C.A armies and the chosen that will lead us to victory over the invading robots begin!"

Soon the lines began getting shorter and leaders began unraveling. There was a test to see their combat experience and their leadership in combat games. There were virtual combat games to test out their shooting and visual skills. Finally when the lines ended it meant that the search was over but there was no chosen one. They got the chosen one idea from a prophecy that said that there was a boy who would save the Tri-State Area from being taken over. The prophecy matched the situation in which Danville was entangled in. Also like the prophecy was that it said that this boy was very enthusiastic, curious, and very skilled in combat and leadership. The only person that they knew that was like as the prophecy said was the boy, Phineas Flynn.

Meanwhile Phineas was following his daily morning routine. His daily morning routine included waking up, eating breakfast, and thinking of ways to make his summer day as fun as possible. Little he knew about the prophecy that could have talked about him saving the Tri-State Area.

Meanwhile Agent P was on his way to drag Phineas down to the underground base to test him if he truly is the chosen one of the prophecy. Agent P took the elevator to get him to the ground level instead of the stairs. Finally when he reached the ground level he raced to where Phineas was. Once in the living room Agent P grabbed Phineas by his hand and began to drag him to one of the entries of the O.W.C.A base. Once at the slide he ordered Phineas to enter the entry and go where ever he needs to take him. They reached the point where the tests for leaders and for a chosen one were being held; there they were to find out if the prophecy was correct for that moment and to Phineas.

"Welcome owner of Agent P" The Major said with respect to Phineas

"What, my platypus is an agent?"

"Yeah, but we have more things to worry about than this"

"Ok what do you need to find out?"

"Have you heard about the war that has begun yesterday?"

"Yes I have heard about that war"

"I fear that if we don't get experienced leaders and possibly a chosen one we might lose this war and lose control of the city and possibly the entire United States"

"Ok what do you need to do with me?"

"There is this prophecy that we have found out that might include that you might be the chosen one that would lead us to victory over the robots"

"Mitch's robot army isn't it?"

"Yeah we are being forced to retreat under heavy fire from the robots"

"Ok then, bring on with tests"

"Let's the test begin"

Phineas was taken to a room where they needed to test out his leadership skills and the way he looks at things. He was sent to a videogame where he was to fight in combat there to get some experience. After playing for about 30 minutes he was given a medal in the game which meant that he has passed the test. Next the strategy test he was given a map to strategize and put the plan into action in the videogame, the strategy worked! Now for the final test, the chosen one test. This test was different; he was given a choice to save his step- brother or his closest best friend, Isabella.

""This test is different, in this test you are to choose between your step- brother or your best friend Isabella but remember these are holograms, to find out with one to save, you must trust your heart, follow what your heart says"

"What is the catch?"

"You are to save one of them from the robot battalion in each side also you need to do it with this sword" Major Monogram said handing him a silver sword

"Bring on the robots and the hologram"

Finally the hologram appeared and with robot holograms in front of the Ferb and Isabella holograms. As soon the holograms came up he began thinking about which one to save while he blocked shots with his silver sword. He just could not decide so he decided to save them both. He jumped right in front of the robots and sliced each one of them. Finally when he freed the hologram of Isabella he put his arms around it and carried her out of there. For some reason he felt a little different when he did that, like if he had new feelings towards her. Finally he jumped in front of the other robots and sliced them.

"You truly are the chosen one, one the chosen one would save both of them" Major Monogram said "But we need one more leader for our forces"

"I know you can make Isabella a leader. I promise she won't need any tests because she is a natural leader, again I promise"

"Ok tell her about her position on her army. She will command the 5th, 29th, 36th and the 45th armies"

"Good, but we need a way to communicate with our ground and our air forces and I think I know about a way how to communicate with them"

"Huh, I never thought that about communication problems between our leaders and our agent soldiers. Ok how would be communicate between the two species?"

"I remember that Ferb and I had built an animal translator, but I think it's too big to lug around in planes, front lines, and our transports isn't it?"

"I guess that it's too big"

"But I think that I could build a headphone and a speaker attached to it, so all of the agency can communicate between one another. We would have less problems and leadership in our armies would be a lot easier"

"Ok then everything is set then. Please have at least one ready by tomorrow morning so we could multiply it in numbers."

"All right then"

**Remember I might change my name and my picture soon so if you see any new name and a new picture it's me.** **Also as you see that this is my first hand in warfare fanfic but I really know a lot about war as you see in my newly updated profile. Also in my stories I have my name in it. Lesson to myself: Never put your pen name in your stories and then change your pen name! **


	3. First Combat

The Chosen One: First Combat

Finally the chosen one was revealed but there was one doubt if he was really the chosen one for that war or was it for another war, only the future hold those secrets which will soon unfold as time progresses at its own pace, but the only person that would be able to help win the first Danville war and to confront and win a sword fight against Mitch is the chose one or otherwise known as Phineas Flynn.

War raged on in the western part of Danville, even though the O.W.C.A had a new weapon called the chosen one, they haven't been able to send him to the front lines on the west. The reason why he hasn't been able to send Phineas to the front lines was because he and some other O.W.C.A engineers had to work on duplicating Phineas and Ferb's invention called "The Animal Translator" so all of the experienced leaders could translate their language to the soldiers and the soldiers translate their language to their leaders. Things would be a lot smoother if everything went according to plan.

Meanwhile in the front lines, first boxes filled with "The Animal Translators" arrived. The first few boxes arrived to the 5th and 7th O.W.C.A Attacking Army Corps. The next set of arrivals was to arrive to the 26th O.W.C.A Defending Sharpshooters, 101st Airborne Division, 68th Air Force Corps, and the 1st Air Force Corps. For the first time in the Danville War, the O.W.C.A finally has things going well. As for Phineas his training was under way and he was finally about to be sent to the front lines but before he was to be sent to the front lines he was to tell Isabella about her position on the Army.

It began like this…

As once again a new day was arriving for everyone but a few places in Danville, not even the sun or anyone really close to could brighten their day since the citizens of Danville that lived in the west part of Danville we being bossed around by Mitch by force of the robots. Meanwhile the O.W.C.A was barely holding on to the center of Danville, everything seemed grim for the O.W.C.A so far.

When the so called chosen one got up he immediately ate breakfast quickly and rushed to the Garcia- Shapiro residence to tell Isabella about the position on the O.W.C.A army. Once at the door of Isabella he knocked on the door and quickly it was Isabella that opened the door.

"Hey Isabella"

"Hey Phineas

"Whatcha' Doin'?"

"Wow Phineas you sure seem happy this morning"

"Yeah, I guess"

"So what are you doing here, Phineas?"

"I was going to ask you if you are willing to command like 4 corps in the Danville War"

"You haven't heard about the war that is raging in the west side of Danville"

"No, but why are you coming to me to ask about commanding the 4 corps?"

"It's because of 2 reasons. 1. it's because the O.W.C.A has made me a chosen one but even with me they were short of 1 leader to command the 3 corps. 2. it's because you are indeed a natural leader to command almost 100,000 agents"

"Wait what is the O.W.C.A?"

"Well the O.W.C.A is a secret agency filled with agent rookies and officers. The agents are just pets of the people who live in the Danville area and the people who live outside of Danville that's why there are vast quantities of agents in the agency. That agency is in the Danville War against the robots of Mitch"

"Oh so that is why there was a huge ship passing in front of your house"

"Yeah"

"Ok I will join the War as a leader of the corps"

"Come on I will lead you to the center base of the agency"

"But let me get changed, I can't just go in my pajamas"

"Go ahead"

Isabella as soon as Phineas said that she ran upstairs to her room to change to her usual clothes for the summer day. It took her almost 10 minutes to completely get changed and get her hair brushed. As soon as Isabella came downstairs Phineas guided her to Agent P's entry to the base.

"Well this is the entry to the center base where the agency holds most of its info which cannot fall into enemy hands, if it does it would be catastrophic to Danville and possibly the United States" Phineas said explaining everything new to Isabella "Everything clear so far, Isabella?"

"Yeah" Isabella said getting ready to go sliding down the slide which guided to the center base of the O.W.C.A. After sliding for about 10 seconds they landed in the base where Agent P gets his mission briefings to the day

"Whoa this place is high- tech and everything looks new" Isabella said as she looked around and saw everything. Then Major Monogram appeared in the screen that he usually appears

"Isabella meet the head of the O.W.C.A, his name is Major Monogram"

"So this is the Isabella Garcia-Shapiro you were talking about a few days ago"

"Yeah, is she anything like I described her?"

"Yeah she does look like a natural leader. Isabella, are you a leader of any organizations?"

"Well I am the head of The Fireside Girls"

"Phineas said a lot about you"

"Really, like what?"

"Well he said you are a natural leader, kind, and cute" At that point she was slowly drifting into Phineas Land but immediately snapped out of it when Phineas said "Isabella said she was willing to lead the 4 corps"

"Ok the 3 corps you are commanding is the 5th, 29th, 36th, and the 45th armies, all right?"

"All right"

"When would we be shifted to the front lines?" Phineas said as he was curious an anxious to not only test his skills in the battlefields but Isabella's skills in the battlefields

"When would you like to be transported to the front lines?"

"To benefit me I would like to be transported as soon as possible"

"All right you would be sent right now because we need leaders in the front lines to finally regain the lost territory we lost on the first day of combat"

"I don't know if I should be sent to the battlefields right now"

"Isabella, you are a natural leader, you will command the armies in the front lines just fine. In fact I believe that you will be able to push back the robots" Phineas aid trying to encourage Isabella that she would be able to do more amazing things than all leaders of the armies and possibly even him

"All right just because you insist Phineas"

"If you are to be shipped out to the front lines today, you will both need weapons you could use for your personal defense"

"What weapons would we both need?" Isabella said

"For you, Isabella you will need an AK47 Assault Rifle for fast shooting also you would be given a sword almost nearly as powerful as Phineas' sword. With this sword you can slice through the robots and you can block shots from the robots. For you, Phineas you will have a sword that you used to save hologram Isabella and hologram Ferb. Also you would have a small pistol with ammunition for ranged combat, every time you run out of ammunition you are to report to me for extra ammunition"

As soon as Major Monogram finished explaining what weapons they would need, an AK47 Assault Rifle along with a medium sized sword rose up from the ground, it was for Isabella. As soon as Isabella picked up the Assault Rifle and the medium sized sword another thing rose up, this time it was for Phineas. A large sized sword along with a pistol with some ammunition by it rose from the ground. As soon as Phineas picked up his weapons Major Monogram began "The time has come, you two get into the transport, and Agent D456 will pilot the transport he will take you to the front line"

"All right come on Isabella let's get on the transport"

"Let's"

"Agent D456, please take us to the front line right now"

"Yes sir" Agent D456 said with Phineas and Ferb's "Animal Translator" headphones

Immediately Agent D456 started the transport and moved it towards the direction of the front line. In the way to the front line the saw almost everything from the transport. After flying for almost 10 minutes the reached the front line, all they saw was the sight of destruction lasers rushing through the battlefield, some hit some of the agents and some flew right by. They flew right above the front line in search of a right place to land but there was a problem, the robots began attacking the transport aircraft.

Anti- Aircraft fire was being shot from the side of the robots. Meanwhile the robots knew that the most highly decorated leaders of the army and the chosen one was on the transport.

"Pilot we need to land without getting hit by those Anti- Aircraft fire"

"I am on it"

"Look chosen one and highly decorated leader you're going to have to jump when we get low on the ground all right?"

"What?" Isabella said

"Isabella we are going to have to jump"

"Ok"

"Pilot get us down low"

"All right, jump in 3…"

"3… 2… 1…"

When the pilot said 1 Isabella grabbed Phineas' hand. Phineas felt a little different when Isabella held her hand, as if he was beginning to feel a foreign feeling called love. Finally they jumped out and landed on the side they were allied with. As soon as they jumped out of the transport, the transport was shot by an Anti- Aircraft Gunfire; the transport lost control and crashed landed on the enemy side territory which killed the skilled pilot Agent D456 but at least the crash destroyed 13 robots. Meanwhile with Phineas and Isabella, they were greeted with great respect for the both of them, for they were the chosen one and the most highly decorated leader.

"Where is the officer in charge of this operation?" Phineas got up while he wiped himself with his hand to get all the dirt out of his clothes while Isabella did the same thing

"Agent P478B to your assistance"

"You are the officer in charge?"

"You are the chosen one?"

"Yeah" Both the officer and the chosen one said

"Aren't you a little too young to save the universe?"

"Yes, yes I am. But we need get working on a plan to push them back"

"Get the rest of the officers and bring along Isabella"

"All right. Come Isabella"

Now a new challenge arose to the O.W.C.A agents and the leaders and especially the chosen one. But the eventually pulled through. They were able to plan a plan but they real thing was to put the plan into action. Isabella was put to charge the attack and to give orders to her subordinates like the position she is currently in. Finally when the plan was 100% complete the attack was to begin.

"Get ready to have a third of our combined forces to charge against the robots. Another third would infiltrate the enemy line from the east and the other to the west"

"Charge in 3… 2… 1… Charge!"

As soon as the orders were given a third of the forces began charging which totaled about 17,000 agents charging against the 56,000 robots. Once the orders were given to the east infiltrator and the west infiltrator they charged and finally 14 attacking planes of the 1st Air Force Squad. The robots were taken by surprise and they retreated almost 57 miles at a cost of 8,000 robots for Mitch and 1,500 agents for the O.W.C.A. everything was a complete success for the O.W.C.A that day. In the midst of darkness appeared one bright spot and that was the victory over the robots that day.

"We have done it, we have pushed the robots some 57 miles" Isabella said with great pride into her headphone which told the high counsel they have won

**Finally this chapter is done I was up till 12:10 AM in 3/6/2011 also if there is any mistakes please tell me about it in the review because I typed this all down when I was in a car on my way to New York City which I also got to say that the road way really bumpy so that led me to type letters that I didn't want to so anyways please tell me if there is a mistake.**


	4. A New Threat

The Chosen One: A New Threat

Finally a devastating defeat came upon the robots of Mitch; a new bright spot was glimpsed when the robots have been defeated in the first battle between the armies of the chosen one and the most highly decorated leader in the O.W.C.A and the robot army. 57 miles was regained but the bases of the O.W.C.A that have been invaded and taken away from them still were in the hands of Mitch. Although the war has been closer to an end at that moment but the robots and Mitch weren't going to give up so easily after suffering a devastating blow to them. The forces of Mitch knew that, now that they had more experienced leaders and a chosen one, they knew that they were going to lose the war. The only way they could win the war was if they were to get a new ally to help them fight the war against the agents of the O.W.C.A, that new ally had to be enemies of the O.W.C.A for a really extended period of time. The ideal ally for Mitch would be the organization called L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N which included the evil scientists that would be willing to attack the O.W.C.A.

A new threat was to be unfolded for the O.W.C.A that afternoon.

It all began like this…

"I will not withstand this devastating defeat for us" Mitch said very furious to all robots on the meeting room because of the defeat

"We can't defeat the O.W.C.A agency now that they have the chosen one and their new leaders" One of the robot leaders said

"We need an ally to help us defeat the O.W.C.A agents and its leaders and especially the chosen one"

"But where can we find a new ally for us?"

"We need to hack the O.W.C.A computers and find its enemies and its weaknesses so we could use that information against them, with that information we could bring this war to an end with victory on our side"

"But how are we going to hack the O.W.C.A computer and worst of all who are we going to reach it?"

"Are you serious?" Mitch had with a disturbed look because they already held on to 27 bases out of the 2,000

"What?" The same robot said

"We hold on to 27 bases of them remember?"

"Oh yeah, but we still have a problem, how are we going to hack the computer?"

"I will find out once we get there"

"Robots dismissed but I need a few robots to escort me to the nearest O.W.C.A base"

A few robots volunteered to escort the leader and a few volunteered to protect him, the rest just went out of the meeting room to check up on the robots progress on the front line. Meanwhile Mitch was being followed by the robots that were scheduled for protection of Mitch as they went down the hallway on their way to the nearest aircraft hangar. Once they reached the aircraft hangar they got to a transport.

"The nearest O.W.C.A base we have hung on to is about 27 miles away from here"

"Guide this transport to the base"

"Yes sir"

At that moment the transport began to hover above the metal floor and all of a sudden began to move forward out of the hangar and out of the ship. Soon he was above Danville. When they have traveled about 26 miles, they were about 1 mile away which the front line could be seen but Mitch did not disturb to watch the view from there, that one single mistake would cost the robots the war. His transport landed right by the base and the front line. He got out the transport and walked to the base. All he saw was a deserted base where the agents used to get their missions. All that was left from it was a few technological things which were covered with spider webs and also covered the base all over the place.

"What a dump" Mitch said

"Yeah"

"Ok let's get started. Find a computer and disarm it"

"Ok"

They scoured the place and found a computer covered with spider webs. That very computer was only thing salvaged from the battle in that base.

"Turn on this computer, let's hope that this computer works"

Once the computer was started the robots took a screwdriver and took out the bolts. All they found on the computer were the wires and chips.

"Try to find a way to hack the firewall so we would have access to the secret folders"

As orders told they looked for ways to hack the computer but there was something hidden inside the tower, it was a secret code

"Mitch, we have found a secret code in here"

"That might be the password to enter the system, tell me the code"

"Alright its, 0-8-5-6-2-5-0-8-5-7-3-A-R-S"

Mitch punched the exact code and pressed enter, it gave access!

"Good job, we now has access to the secret things"

"Look for the enemy first"

Mitch searched for the document where the names of the enemies were being held. They searched for the document for almost 30 minutes; they searched until a voice communication link came up.

"The O.W.C.A armies are almost there where you are"

"We are still searching for the enemy"

"You must get out of there"

"We can't"

"They're there" The voice said; the armies were entering the base where Mitch was with his robots

"Wait we found it"

"Too late"

As soon as the voice ended that phrase an agent kicked down the door, revealing the leader's plan to end the war.

"You"

"Robots defend me" He ordered as he himself took out a pistol from his belt

The small company entered the base to fight the leader of the robots and the robots there. The last 2 people to enter were Phineas and Isabella.

"What's going on?" Phineas said

"Mitch is here"

"What, this is our chance to end him, right now" Isabella said

"But it looks like he has some bodyguards defending him"

"But it's a company of about 57 agents against 23 robots; we outnumber them more than 2 to 1"

"True" The agent said

"Destroy him" Phineas ordered

"Yes sir"

All of the company rushed into the room where Mitch along with his 23 robots was. The 2nd battle of that very same base has begun…

The agents and the robots became interlocked in close combat. Little by little agents and robots fell to the floor either dead or severely wounded. The robots slowly were pushed back to the small exit, finally when they were pushed back far enough, Mitch barely got through the exit. Meanwhile when Mitch finally got out there was only one robot still standing, surrounded by the agents, he gave in to them. Mitch rushed to the transport, which indeed had no pilot, he got into the pilot seat and drove out but before he could take off, Phineas and Isabella and some 7 agents came out of the base and began shooting at the transport. The shots did nothing. Before Mitch got into the sky he took a look at Phineas with great loathing while Phineas stared at him with the same reaction to him. Once Mitch got his transport in the air, he knew exactly where to take the transport to the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N base.

There was one thing that Mitch knew about that moment is that, that base is located in enemy territory, so this was to be a hard a task to achieve. He moved his ship into the front line, he had no way to defend himself so he landed on the front line and took a fighter plane so he could defend himself. As he took off 3 O.W.C.A fighter planes took off from their base, to destroy the leader of the robots. It proved to be useless because the 3 fighter planes were shot down by the leader. "Way too easy" Mitch said with an evil smirk on his face

As he shot down the 3 O.W.C.A fighter planes, he was being attacked with Anti- Aircraft fire that also proved to be useless. He dodged every single shot and escaped the trap. He flew away from the front line and found the base he was looking for. He landed right by the base and rushed to the one- story sized building.

"Is this the organization where we hate the O.W.C.A?"

"Yeah we are the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N organization" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said

"I am here to discuss an alliance between my robots and your scientists"

"For the Danville War isn't it?"

"Yeah, we just suffered a devastating defeat against the O.W.C.A now that they have all the experienced leaders and especially the chosen one"

"Well we do hate the O.W.C.A. Huh? Let us decide between all of our top scientists all right?'

"Agreed"

"Good, just let us discuss, we might be done in 2 hours"

"All right then"

All the scientists went into the meeting where they were to find out if they were going to join the war in the side of the robots. While the meeting went on Mitch waited and waited outside for 3 hours. Finally when the meeting finished Dr. Doofenshmirtz came out with some good news.

"The votes were very close: 25 votes in favor and 20 in opposite"

"Good when will we attack the O.W.C.A armies?"

"I'll tell you when. As for now return to your base and prepare your robots for combat"

"All right" Mitch said following what Doofenshmirtz said. He grabbed the fighter pilot and returned back to base.

2 hours later…

"It is time…"

"All right, robots begin to march and robots man your planes" Mitch ordered to his robots "The O.W.C.A leaders won't expect anything"

The robots and the mad scientists began to march in different front lines. With no idea the O.W.C.A lost ground on that battle. Now the robots had a new ally and it was the scientists…

**I wanted to release this chapter on March 23, 2011 because it's my birthday but I made up my mind to release either a poem or a French story that day.**


	5. Author's Note

**Quick Author's Note: I got 2 things to say for now. 1. I don't know if I should post a poem or a French story so please help me decide what to do so I could have it published by my birthday on March 23****rd**** 2. I have a new poll posted in my profile depending on the results I would make a story out of that, poll closes on March 23****rd****, the day of my birthday. The section that gets the most votes get a new fanfic in FF.**


End file.
